Masaje Erótico
by Muzazzita
Summary: Tú trabajabas para el área de spa de la clínica, dabas masajes, pero no de esos masajes reductores, relajantes o deportivos, ya que de esos no tenías ni idea. Tú fuiste contratado por Jiraiya, el esposo pervertido de Tsunade para complacer a un "sector descuidado de población femenina".


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Regrese con otra historia pervertida. Tenía esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me daba pereza escribirla. XD**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Masaje Erótico**

Trabajabas para la clínica de medicina natural y spa de la cual era dueña la abuela de tu mejor amigo, aunque tú no eras doctor ni nada por el estilo. Estabas terminando la carrera de administración de empresas en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Japón, pero necesitabas el dinero de este trabajo para costear tus gastos, ya que si bien la universidad la pagaba tu padre, tú tenías que conseguir el resto de cosas como la comida, la gasolina de tu coche, ropa, etc.

Tsunade no era tan irresponsable como para contratar a alguien no especializado en el campo de la medicina, aunque sí era irresponsable con la cantidad de sake que ingería. Esa mujer parecía no tener fondo y siempre caminaba tomada por los pasillos de la clínica.

Tú trabajabas para el área de spa de la clínica, dabas masajes, pero no de esos masajes reductores, relajantes o deportivos, ya que de esos no tenías ni idea. Tú fuiste contratado por Jiraiya, el esposo pervertido de Tsunade para complacer a un "sector descuidado de población femenina".

A ti te tocaban los masajes eróticos, esos que sirven de estimulante antes de tener relaciones sexuales, decidiste aceptar el trabajo después de escuchar las suplicas de Jiraiya y acordar un salario que a ti te pareció adecuado. Cuando se estrenó este nuevo tipo de masaje en la clínica, muchas mujeres programaron una cita contigo, lo cual te pareció verdaderamente sorprendente ¿Qué tan desesperada tenía que estar una mujer para pagar por un masaje erótico?

En fin, era solo un trabajo, aunque a veces tenías suerte y te encontrabas con una chica linda a la cual le brindabas tus servicios con mucho gusto. A veces había días malos y tratabas de hacer tu trabajo lo más rápidamente posible.

El servicio fue tan popular que Jiraiya decidió que se harían "consultas a domicilio", a ti te molesto porque tendrías que salir de la clínica a la casa de las clientas, pero se te paso al recibir un aumento de salario.

Por eso mismo estabas hoy aquí, en frente de uno de los edificios más elegantes de todo Japón, departamentos que solo pueden ser comprados por las personas más ricas y poderosas. Te preguntaste si alguna vieja ricachona había contratado tus servicios e inmediatamente sentiste un escalofrió en la espalda. Respiraste profundamente y te dirigiste al portero, un hombre canoso de unos 50 años de edad.

̶ Vengo a ver a Hinata…

Olvidaste el apellido.

̶ Claro, la señorita Hyuga me comunicó de su visita. Piso 4, departamento 12-A

Subiste al ascensor y marcaste el número del piso, más rápido de lo que creíste estabas en frente del departamento 12-A y tocaste la puerta. Se dilataron un poco en abrir y cuando lo hicieron apareció una chica de cabello largo y baja de estatura, vestida con una chaqueta holgada y jeans, no pudiste ver su cara porque observaba al piso, pero te preguntaste si esta chica era Hinata, si era así entonces tendrías un problema muy grave, tu no dabas masajes a menores de edad.

̶ ¿Eres Hinata?

La chica asintió mientras seguía con la mirada en el piso.

̶ ¿Eres menor de edad?

Levantó la cara con el ceño fruncido y haciendo puchero. Te pareció tierno, pero pensaste que habías perdido tu tiempo al venir aquí.

̶ Tengo… Tengo 22 años.

Tenía la cara roja y no dejaba de jugar con los dedos. No le creíste.

̶ Déjame entrar y me muestras tu credencial.

La chica se apartó para dejarte entrar y observaste el interior del departamento, era espacioso y estaba muy bien decorado, te gustaron los muebles de madera oscura de la sala y el Smart TV que colgaba de la pared.

Vistes a la chica dirigirse a uno de los sillones y tomar su bolso, busco algo dentro y cuando lo encontró camino hacia ti con los brazos extendidos mostrándote su credencial. La tomaste y viste su fecha de nacimiento, efectivamente, tenía 22 años.

̶ Te ves muy pequeña.

Tu comentario le hizo gracia y bajando de nuevo la vista a piso respondió.

̶ Todos me lo dicen. Es un poco molesto, pero terminas acostumbrándote. ¿Cómo te llamas?

̶ Sasuke

Tenías que comenzar con el trabajo.

̶ ¿Dónde será… en el cuarto, la sala?

Hinata levanto la cara con una mueca de confusión, pero cuando entendió la pregunta se puso muy roja y comenzó a respirar entrecortado. Esperaste pacientemente, no querías asustarla.

̶ En el cuarto está bien.

Y comenzó a caminar haciendo una seña con sus manos para que la siguieras, entraste a su cuarto y te fijaste en la cama de dos plazas estilo princesa que estaba en medio, el color de las paredes era lila y los muebles eran de color blanco. Era el cuarto de una niña de 10 años, solo que sin los juguetes regados. Que tan inocente podría ser Hinata.

Comenzaste a desvestirte, era una de las normas que el pervertido de Jiraiya había instaurado, tenías que hacer los masajes a como Dios te trajo al mundo.

Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que hacías cuando ya te habías quitado la camisa. Había gritado y cerrado los ojos fuertemente, mientras su cara estaba completamente roja. Esa chica tenía un problema con los sonrojos.

̶ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pervertido?

Suspiraste, Hinata era muy inocente.

̶ Me contrataste para un masaje erótico ¿No? Una de nuestras normas es hacerlo sin ropa. ¿Te molesta? ¿Me vuelvo a vestir?

Hinata quedo pensativa por un momento y aun con los ojos cerrados negó. Después abrió mucho los ojos como si estuviera asustada o recordara algo de repente.

̶ ¿Yo… Yo… Yo también tengo que desvestirme?

Esta chica estaba acabando con tu paciencia.

̶ Puedes quedarte en ropa interior si te sientes más cómoda.

Ella asintió, pero la respuesta que te dio de verdad te sorprendió.

̶ Está bien, puedo quitarme la ropa. Pero tú ve a desvestirte al baño.

Hinata estaba completamente loca. Te dirigiste a una puerta al lado izquierdo del cuarto que supusiste era el baño, entraste y cerraste la puerta. No te tomo mucho tiempo desvestirte, pero esperaste un rato más antes de salir. Pensaste que Hinata estaría muriéndose de la vergüenza mientras se desvestía en el cuarto.

Cuando decidiste que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, abriste la puerta del baño y te encontraste con Hinata acostada a un lado de la cama, estaba boca abajo y su cabello suelto por toda la almohada, tragaste saliva, desde tu posición no podías ver mucho del cuerpo de Hinata, pero te diste cuenta que la holgada chaqueta escondía muchas de sus curvas.

Te acercaste en silencio, para que ella no se diera cuenta de tu presencia y no se sobresaltara. Llegaste a su cama y te sentaste en la orilla al lado de Hinata. Al sentirte trato de voltearse, pero pusiste una mano en sus hombros para que no se moviera.

̶ Tranquila Hinata, déjame todo a mí.

Comenzaste por sus hombros, su piel era tan blanca y lisa, a ti te dejo completamente hipnotizado. Tomaste un poco de aceite y lo aplicaste en tus manos. Comenzaste a masajearla y mirabas fijamente tus manos tocar su piel. No aplicabas mucha fuerza, era un masaje lento y delicado. La escuchaste gemir bajito y observaste su cara, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta, se notaba que estaba disfrutando del masaje.

Bajaste a la parte media de su espalda y comenzaste a aplicar más fuerza, Hinata suspiro y subió sus manos para apoyarlas en la almohada y darte más acceso.

̶ Un poco más fuerte, por favor.

Su voz sonaba adormilada y a ti te pareció muy divertido. Después de complacerla y aplicar más fuerza seguiste con el masaje, llegaste a la parte baja de la espalda, solo la acariciabas con una mano y observabas las reacciones de Hinata. Ella levanto un poco el trasero para llamar tu atención, esa era la señal que estabas esperando.

Comenzaste acariciando su trasero suavemente, solo un pequeño roce y Hinata dejo escapar un gemido de frustración. Tú eres hombre y solo para aclarar ya estabas completamente excitado. Tomaste un poco más de aceite en tus manos y la masajeaste, Hinata levantaba el trasero cada vez que sentía tus manos acariciarla. Simplemente no pudiste evitarlo, trataste de hacerlo, pero te gano el instinto y le diste una nalgada. Ella grito de sorpresa, y volteo su mirada enojada hacia ti, solo pudiste sonreírle y acariciar de nuevo su trasero adolorido, ella suspiro y volvió a acomodarse en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

Bajaste a sus piernas, al parecer Hinata hacia ejercicio diariamente porque sus piernas estaban tonificadas y muy bien cuidadas. Acariciaste el interior de sus muslos y la sentiste tensarse, pero continuaste con el masaje hasta que ella volvió a relajarse.

Seguiste masajeando sus piernas por un rato, hasta que decidiste pasar a los pies. Cuando trataste de tomar uno, Hinata prácticamente te lanzó una patada y se volteó un poco para observarte.

̶ Lo siento, no me gusta que me toquen los pies.

Tomaste uno de los tobillos de Hinata y lo acariciaste.

̶ Relájate, te gustará.

Hinata respiro para calmarse y volvió a acostarse. Comenzaste suavemente a masajear la planta de sus pies, cuando te fijaste que Hinata separa los dedos de los pies cada vez que tu apretabas te diste cuenta que lo estaba disfrutando. Hasta aquí terminaría el masaje, pero tú querías seguir por más tiempo, así que decidiste darle a Hinata un trato especial.

̶ Hinata, voltéate. Vamos a comenzar con la parte frontal.

La viste abrir los ojos, parecía adormilada así que se limitó a hacer lo que le pediste y volvió a cerrar los ojos, mantuvo sus brazos en la almohada y te dio la más hermosa de las vistas. Los senos de Hinata eran grandes y estaban completamente a tu alcance. Sentiste a tu amigo quejarse, él quería sexo. Tragaste grueso y tomaste entre tus manos sus senos. En cuanto lo hiciste Hinata gimió y por reflejo abrió las piernas. Tú comenzaste a presionarlos y escuchaste su respiración hacerse más pesada. Su cara estaba completamente roja y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, te encantaba verla de esa manera. Tomaste sus pezones entre tus dedos y los apretabas fuertemente. Hinata grito y la viste dirigir una de sus manos a su sexo. La detuviste antes de que lo alcanzara. Abrió los ojos y te observo con esos ojos claros necesitados.

̶ Por favor, ya no aguanto más.

Sonreíste y te colocaste en medio de las piernas de Hinata. Tu amigo ya dolía y tú tampoco podías aguantar por más tiempo.

Tuvieron sexo varias veces esa tarde, y cuando decidiste que era hora de regresar a tu casa ya estaba oscureciendo. Estabas en la sala del departamento de Hinata completamente vestido, esperando que ella terminara de ducharse. Cuando entro a la sala no llevaba puesta esa chaqueta fea que le viste al llegar, sino un ligero camisón de dormir a juego con unas pantuflas peludas color lila. Tenía la cara completamente roja y observaba al piso.

̶ Gracias Sasuke, eso fue increíble. Creo… que llamare de nuevo al spa para otra cita.

Sonreíste, te gustaba Hinata. Era de ese tipo de chicas que tenían cara de ángel y cuerpo del demonio. Te sorprendió lo realmente bueno que fue el sexo, si bien Hinata no tenía mucha experiencia, le gustaba jugar y experimentar.

̶ No tienes que hacerlo. Te dejaré el número de mi celular, puedes llamarme cuando quieras. También puedes llamarme si quieres ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Levanto la mirada, sonrió y asintió.

Saliste del departamento 12-A pensando que en serio te gustaba Hinata. Bajaste a la recepción y saludaste con la cabeza al portero, él te devolvió el saludo, seguiste caminando y sonreíste.

* * *

**¿Quién quiere un masaje de Sasukin? Yo quiero :3**

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


End file.
